Cita con el Dragon Slayer
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Todo empezó como un juego tranquilo entre compañeros, pero por alguna maldita razón se volvió una apuesta salvaje... Jellal nervioso! Gray en un traje de árbol? Elfman preocupado? Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus a punto de tener una cita con la chica especial de cada uno? ... NaLu/GaLe/LaMi ... lo sé, pésimo, pésimo summary, pero por favor, denle una oportunidad! No se arrepentirán! :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Cita con Dragón Slayers**_

.

.

**Parte I**

Era una tarde tranquila en magnolia. Poca gente en las calles, caminando tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. También algunos negocios cerrándose. Los niños volviendo a sus casas después de jugar en el parque. La mayoría de los miembros del gremio más fuerte de Fiore regresando a sus respectivos hogares. Por mientras, en una casa cerca del gremio, estaba ocurriendo una revolución, peor que cualquier revolución existente.

—**¡Quédense quietos maldita sea! — **gritaba un peliazul

—**¡Huir no es de hombres! **— gritaba un albino.

—**¡No huyan cobardes! **— gritaba otro peliazul pero con el cabello más oscuro.

Estos tres hombres estaban intentando domar a tres bestias, tres dragones en realidad.

—**¡Ya me arrepentí! **— gritaba Gajeel.

—**¡Solo fue un malentendido!** — exclamaba Laxus.

—**¡Déjenme ir! **— decía Natsu.

—**¡Jamás! **— gritaron los otros tres hombres presentes.

Pero como llegaron a esta situación, se preguntaran algunos. Pues todo comenzó hace 2 días, en la mañana, en una cabaña hecha solo para hombres del gremio que estaba ubicada a las afueras de Magnolia.

.

_**Flashback**_

—**Muy bien caballeros **— dijo Gray **—, todos saben porque están aquí.**

Todos los presentes asintieron.

En la cabaña estaban, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus y Jellal, todos buscando entretenimiento.

—**Señores, aquí les tengo 26 barriles llenos de la mejor cerveza de Magnolia** — dijo Gray —**, no me pregunten como los conseguí, pero aquí están.**

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer?** — preguntó Natsu siguiéndole el juego a Gray.

—**Compañeros, hoy vamos a ver que mago resiste mucho, mucho el alcohol **— dijo Gray.

—**¡Sí! **— volvieron a gritar los hombres.

Sorprendentemente, Laxus y Jellal también estaban disfrutando del momento.

Un exceed de color negro levantó la mano.

—**¿Por qué están haciendo esto? **— preguntó Lily algo decepcionado al lado de Happy quien estaba comiendo un pescado.

Los magos se miraron entre sí.

—**¿Por qué no? **— dijeron en forma de respuesta, cosa que hizo que Lily suspirara.

Exacto ¿Por qué no? La vida de todos ellos se había vuelto muy, muy tranquila. Los trabajos estaban al nivel de cada uno, la vida del gremio era agradable. Todo estaba en paz. No tenía nada de malo que se divirtieran un poco.

—**¡Empecemos! **— exclamó Gray eufórico, quien al parecer era el anfitrión de todo esto.

Los magos presentes tomaron unos grandes vasos de cerveza y se prepararon, pero el cabeza de un peliazul apareció una idea salvaje.

—**Hey ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante? **— preguntó Jellal con picardía.

Los demás lo miraron confundidos.

—**Te escuchamos **— dijo Laxus.

—**Es solo una pequeña apuesta, pero para eso tendríamos que dividirnos en grupos** — dijo, haciendo que los presentes se miraran — **¿Qué les parece si formamos grupos de, los magos normales, y los Dragón Slayers?**

Sus nuevos compañeros se sorprendieron, luego se miraron para luego sonreír. Elfman y Gray se ubicaron al lado de Jellal, mientras Natsu y Gajeel se quedaban al lado de Laxus.

—**Muy bien** — continuó Jellal —**, veamos... **— se puso a pensar en algo **—... hmm... ah, estas son las reglas, si el equipo contrario sede a los efectos del alcohol tendrán que darle el 70% de sus ingresos de los trabajos al equipo ganador.**

Los magos se sorprendieron.

—**¿Eh? **— musitó Laxus.

—**¡Con el dinero no te metas! **— exclamó Gajeel.

—**¿Solo eso? **— preguntó Natsu insuficiente.

Jellal lo miró primero a él, luego miró a Lily.

—**Elije el castigo para el perdedor, Lily** — dijo el peliazul sorprendiendo a todos.

—**¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? **— preguntó Lily.

—**Sí, ¿Por qué él?** — preguntó Happy, quien se puso triste al preguntarse porque no lo escogieron a él.

Jellal sonrió.

—**Me uní recientemente al gremio, pero eso es suficiente para darme cuenta de la personalidad de todos ustedes** — dijo mirando a su compañeros —**, y algo me dice que tú puedes escoger muy bien los castigos de las personas.**

Lily se sorprendió. Miró fijamente a Jellal, quien le recordaba a un amigo del pasado. El exceed no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—**Este hombre me conoce mejor que mi propio dueño **— dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cosa que hizo que Jellal riera y Gajeel arqueara una de sus cejas. Cuando Lily recobró el control, se puso a pensar, llamando la atención de los magos, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo, cosa que hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja, sobresaltando a los demás.

—**Muy bien, es simple, quien pierda tendrá que invitar a una cita a esa chica especial** — dijo Pantherlily.

El solo decir eso hizo que el lugar se quedara en silencio, dejando a los hombres en blanco.

—**¿Eh? **— murmuraron todos.

—**Ya saben, esa chica especial en la que siempre están pensando, la que no los deja dormir, esa chica** — explicó Lily mientras Happy se atragantaba con el pescado.

—**¿Eh? **— volvieron a decir los muchachos alterados —** ¡¿EHHH?!**

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de Lily quien estaba sosteniendo a Happy, el cual había caído inconsciente.

—**Oe, no me refería a eso cuando dije que escogieran un castigo** — dijo Jellal en tono preocupado.

—**¿Y a que te refieres con chica especial? **— preguntó Natsu exaltado.

—**No es que tengamos una o algo así **— dijo Elfman.

Lily rió.

—**Sí, y yo soy un delfín** — dijo Lily con ironía —**. Tú **— primero señaló a Jellal **—, no puedes engañarme, estas en amoríos con Erza.**

Jellal se quedó en blanco preguntándose como el condenado gato se había enterado, mientras a los demás simplemente se les desencajaban las mandíbulas.

—**Tú, sueñas con Evergreen, no puedes mentirme** — dijo el exceed negro señalando a Elfman, quien se puso rojo como un tomate —**. Gray, aunque lo niegue, se muere por Juvia **— el Fullbuster se quedó completamente en blanco —**. Y estos dos, aunque no se den cuenta, babean por Lucy y Levy.**

A Natsu y a Gajeel casi les da un infarto, a parte de un severo sonrojo.

—**Y usted, señor **— dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Laxus —**, aunque lo juré en nombre de Fairy Tail, muy, muy en el fondo adora y ama a Mirajane.**

Laxus se quedó tieso, hasta que después de escasos segundos cayó al suelo.

—**Si deciden no hacerlo, tendrán que trabajar para el equipo ganador durante un mes completo **— dijo Lily —**, haciendo todo lo que ellos quieran.**

Los cinco hombres de pie se miraron entre sí, unas auras de batalla aparecieron alrededor de ellos de la nada. Cada quien se posicionó a un lado de la mesa para comenzar la competencia. Natsu y Gajeel ayudaron a Laxus a ponerse de pie, quien ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para escuchar lo que había dicho Lily. Después de eso todos se colocaron en posiciones.

—**Muy bien ¿Preparados? **— dijo Lily — **¡Adelante!**

Dicho esto todos empezaron a beber.

_Seis horas más tarde..._

Gray y Elfman tirados en el suelo, el segundo cayó solo con dos vasos de cerveza, el primero hace un par de horas. Esa era la situación del equipo de los "Magos normales". En el equipo "Dragón Slayer" la situación era prácticamente la misma. Natsu y Gajeel desparramados en el suelo. El pelirosa cayó extrañamente junto con Gray, el otro cayó hace unos momentos. Ahora solo quedaban de pie Jellal y laxus, quienes estaban siendo vigilados meticulosamente por Lily.

Jellal estaba muy mareado, pero no más que Laxus. Ambos con las caras coloradas, a punto de caer, pero a pesar de eso seguían bebiendo. Jellal pensaba en las posibilidades de perder, las cuales eran muy pocas, ya que no se dejaría ganar por Laxus. Si perdia, tendría que invitar a Erza a una cita formal. No como las otras veces, aunque no sabía si eso podía ser denominado una cita normal. Solo habían salido a caminar y comer una que otra vez, pero nada más. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sería tan malo si perdía, pero no lo iba a hacer, hace tiempo que se había jurado no volver a perder contra un Dragón Slayer.

Por otro lado, Laxus, había pensado en las probabilidades de tener que salir con Mira. Tendría que pasar una noche con el demonio, literalmente. Aunque ya hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Mira se portaba muy amable, más con él que con cualquier otra persona. Sabía que ella se había vuelto así desde la supuesta muerte de Lisanna. Pero algo en la personalidad de la actual Mira le gustaba. Antes ni le dirigía la mirada. Pero ahora era diferente. Tomó una decisión.

Miró a Jellal, quien estaba por caer, pero el Dragón Slayer del trueno se le adelantó, cayendo sobre la mesa. Jellal se quedó pasmado, pero luego sonrió para sus adentros, seguro efectos del alcohol. Pero el mago de cuerpo celestial no tenía ni idea de que el rubio había perdido a propósito.

_Al día siguiente..._

Los tres Dragon Slayers perdedores del día anterior estaban sentados en un rincón del gremio, particularmente juntos. Cada uno mirando a su "chica especial como había dicho Lily". Gajeel tenía la mirada fija en Levy quien como siempre leía un libro. Natsu miraba a Lucy quien estaba conversando con Wendy y Charle. Laxus por su parte estaba mirando a Mira, quien estaba atendiendo la barra. Los dos primeros cada día que pasaban en el gremio se la pasaban así, contemplando a sus amores desde lejos y en silencio. El otro solo miraba a Mira como una compañera y amiga más, aunque últimamente la miraba como otra cosa.

El Dragón mayor suspiró.

—**Nosotros aceptamos** — dijo el rubio —**, no sé como pero aceptamos, ahora debemos conllevar las consecuencias.**

El rubio se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la barra, bajo la mirada de los otros dos Dragón Slayers.

—**¿Cómo... nos metimos en esto? **— preguntó Natsu.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

—**Quien sabe...** — dijo poniéndose de pie también **—... solo sé que no me voy a quedar en ridículo contra Fernández.**

El moreno se fue caminando, bajo la mirada de Natsu. El pelirosa después miró a su rubia. Suspiró. Debía hacer algo.

.

.

Una peliblanca conocida como Mirajane estaba limpiando unos cuantos vasos en la barra, muy tranquilamente.

—**Una cerveza por favor **— dijo alguien cerca de allí.

La albina levantó la vista, y vio que Laxus estaba allí apoyado en la barra mirándola fijamente con cierta picardía en sus ojos. Mirajane sonrió. Sirvió cerveza en un vaso y se lo pasó a Laxus, quien lo tomó antes de sentarse en la barra a beber. Mira se puso nuevamente a limpiar los vasos, bajo la corriente mirada de Laxus.

—**Entonces, Laxus...** — dijo Mira, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que él estaba dispuesto a empezar la conversación —**... ¿Estas ayudando a que Jellal se adapte mejor al gremio?**

Laxus se sobresaltó un poco, recordando que Jellal se había unido muy recientemente al gremio.

—**Natsu y Gray ayudan, no digo que sea difícil ayudar a un ex-fugitivo ni nada pero...** — el rubio suspiró —**... le será un poco difícil hacer buenos amigos y compañeros aparte de nosotros.**

Mira lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

—**Además, según él su pasado lo sigue atormentando** — agregó Laxus.

—**Ah, bueno, en ese caso dile que todos los magos aquí tienen un pasado oscuro** — dijo la peliblanca dándole la espalda para colocar unos vasos en los estantes —**, incluyéndonos.**

Laxus se mantuvo firme, suspirando.

—**Mira, quería preguntarte... **— dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado, llamando la atención de la albina, pero esta no volteó a verlo —**... ¿Tienes planes para mañana en la noche?**

Mirajane se quedó callada unos breves segundos, luego giró a mirar a Laxus.

—**Pues no, no tengo planes para mañana en la noche Laxus** — dijo ella tranquilamente, cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera.

.

.

Levy leia un libro en un rincón del gremio, raramente libre de Jet y Droy. A pesar de todo el ruido que había en el gremio, la peliceleste leia muy cómodamente su libro, o eso fue hasta que alguien se lo quitó de las manos, haciendo que levantara la vista, y no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a esa persona mirándola fijamente.

—**¿Cómo es que puedes leer con tanto ruido, enana? **— preguntó Gajeel sosteniendo firmemente el libro.

Levy parpadeó, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—**¿Quién sabe...? **— dijo ella mirando a otro lado —**. A lo mejor ya me acostumbré.**

Gajeel dejó el libro al lado de Levy, para luego sentarse al lado dela chica. Levy simplemente volvió a tomar el libro para empezar a leer de nuevo, bajo la indiferente mirada del Redfox. Después de eso solo hubo un silencio incómodo. Hasta que el Redfox decidió hablar.

—**¿Quieres ir a cenar, enana? **— dijo el Redfox con simpleza.

Levy apretó las hojas del libro debido a lo que dijo Gajeel, luego giró su cabeza lentamente para mirarlo.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo la chica pasmada.

El Redfox se dio una bofetada mental ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurria decir eso de la nada? Levy no iba decir que sí ¿o sí?

—**A-ah... ¡No! ¡M-mejor olvida lo que dije! **— dijo el moreno mirando a otro lado.

Gajeel Redfox, como siempre un tsundere de la...

—**Está bien** — dijo la peliceleste de repente.

El Redfox se sobresaltó, luego empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza como Levy lo había hecho hace unos momentos. La miró rígidamente.

—**¿Eh? **— ahora Gajeel se quedó pasmado.

—**S-solo dime cuando...** — dijo Levy tímidamente.

A Gajeel le dio un tic en el ojo. Levy acababa de aceptar, pero ahora debía reaccionar.

—**Ah... uh... m-mañana a las... ¿Ocho? **— dijo el ojirojo algo ¿nervioso?

—**Muy bien entonces **— dijo Levy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la peliceleste salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al moreno confundido y pasmado.

—**Hmm... **— dijo Lily, quien había aparecido de la nada al lado del pelinegro —**... te salió mejor de lo que esperaba. No estuvo perfecto, pero estuvo bien.**

Gajeel lo miró indiferentemente.

.

.

Ya llegando la tarde, una rubia se dirigía a su departamento, acompañada por un perrito blanco con nariz puntiaguda. Estaba caminado al borde del camino, al precipicio del rio, como siempre hacia, muy calmadamente. Cuando llegó a casa, hizo que Plue desapareciera y volviera al mundo celestial. Después de eso subió las escaleras que llevaban a su departamento. Entró a su casa alegremente, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando vio a un pelirosa sentado en su cama cruzado de piernas mientras comía de un plato de carne.

—**Oe** — dijo Lucy —**. Creo haberlo dicho antes pero... ¡ESTA ES MI CASA! **

La rubia le lanzó una almohada en la cara a Natsu, a quien al parecer no le dolió mucho.

—**No seas mala** — dijo el pelirosa haciendo un puchero —**. Happy me dejó solo y no tenía nadie más.**

La rubia suspiró, dejando su cartera en la mesa que había cerca, luego recordó algo.

—**Oye, ¿Dónde has estado? **— preguntó Lucy —**. No te he visto en todo el día, y ayer menos.**

El pelirosa se sobresaltó un poco.

—**B-bueno no es nada de qué preocuparse **— dijo él riendo un poco y mirando a otro lado.

Lucy volvió a suspirar. Natsu la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—**También... quería preguntarte algo** — dijo Natsu algo serio.

Lucy lo miró al instante, notó como Natsu se sonrojaba un poco, lo cual hizo que Lucy se extrañara.

—**Hmm... ¿Q-quieres salir conmigo? **— dijo el pelirosa.

Hubo silencio, un muy, muy largo y prolongado silencio.

Lucy parpadeó, más de una vez, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—**¿Eh?**

Natsu se puso nervioso.

—**B-bueno, es si tú quieres...** — dijo él

—**N-no es eso, p-pero al menos dime... ¿Por qué así de repente...?** — al parecer Lucy quería una explicación.

—**E-es que... no sé...** — respondió el pelirosa, confundiendo a Lucy —**. P-pero... ¿N-no te has dado cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que hablamos a solas en días?**

Lucy se sobresaltó, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

Se puso a pensar un rato, bajó la mirada algo insistente y preocupada de Natsu. Pero luego de un rato la rubia suspiró y miró al ojiverde.

—**Está bien** — dijo volviendo a suspirar —**, pero dime cuando.**

—**Mañana, mañana en la noche** — respondió el pelirosa.

Lucy sonrió.

—**Está bien.**

Natsu asintió sonriente.

—**Bueno, entonces me voy** — dijo el pelirosa saliendo por la ventana, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy.

.

.

El pelirosa se puso a caminar en dirección a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con los otros dos Dragón Slayers del gremio, quienes aparentemente lo estaban esperando desde hace rato.

—**¿Y bien? **— preguntó el muchacho — **¿Cómo les fue?**

Laxus y Gajeel se miraron con sonrisas de soberbia, luego miraron a Natsu quien también estaba sonriendo de la misma manera.

—**Creo que esta apuesta ya la ganamos** — dijo el pelirosa sonriente.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

.

—**Tenías que decir eso ¿No?** — dijo Laxus encadenado a un sillón de la casa de Jellal al lado Gajeel mirando a Natsu.

—**¡No sabía lo que decía! **— exclamó el pelirosa mientras Gajeel lo miraba con rabia.

—**Nunca digas que algo es fácil cuando recién está comenzando, ¡Nunca!** — explotó el pelinegro.

—**¡YA CALLENSE! **— gritaron Jellal, Gray y Elfman junto con Lily. Happy también estaba allí pero él se limitaba a quedarse callado.

—**No es posible que después de un día siquiera ya estén retractándose **— decía Jellal en tono lamentable.

—**¡E-es que nos dimos cuenta de lo mal que estábamos haciendo muy tarde! **— intentó defenderse Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos.

—**¡Sí~! **— decían los otros dos increíblemente de manera infantil.

Los otros hombres suspiraron.

—**Pues sí, tienes razón, es tarde** — dijo Gray —**, pero ya invitaron a las chicas, no pueden retractarse ahora.**

—**¡Eso no es de hombres! **— exclamó Elfman — **¡Tú no dejaras a mi hermana plantada!**

Laxus se sobresaltó mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Jellal calmando un poco la situación —**. Tenemos seis horas para lograr que ustedes bestias obtengan un aspecto decente **— dijo el peliazul causando que sus compañeros asintieran — **¡Que la operación "Cita con el Dragón Slayer" empiece!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Holaaaa XDD que tal? C:

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió de la nada, y me disculparan pero tuve que escribirlo de una vez, y eso va especialmente para lo que leen mis otras historias, porque seguramente estarán pensando:

"¡Oe, idiota! ¡Ponte a escribir!"

O algo parecido. La cosa es que estaré avanzando esto junto con las otras dos historias que tengo, y el capítulo que completé primero será el que subiré, pero eso será en un tiempito. Ahora, si les gustó el capítulo dejen sus reviews, y si no también. Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, pero más que nada sugerencias, porque en el tema de las citas estoy en cero D: Así que dejen sus reviews!

Con esto me despido ¡Cuídense XD!

Layla Redfox fuera~

:3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cita con Dragón Slayers**_

.

.

**Parte II**

Pasaron 6 horas. Pasaron como 6 horas de lucha interminable. 6 horas que fueron completamente sofocantes, para algunos más que otros. 6 horas que en la casa de Laxus se derramaron sangre, sudor, y lágrimas. Pero a menos, finalmente, Jellal, Gray y Elfman lograron vestir a Natsu, Gajeel y a Laxus adecuadamente para su... _cita._

—**No digo que haya salido perfecto** — dijo Jellal —**, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes, bestias.**

—**No hay nada más que hacer** — dijo Gray.

—**¿Cómo pueden decir que son hombres...? **— decía Elfman.

—**Ya no se quejen **— dijo Natsu.

El pelirosa llevaba unos jeans azules con zapatillas azules, una camisa roja y la bufanda encima.

—**Tampoco es que ustedes hayan sido tan considerados** — comentó Gajeel irónico.

El pelinegro vestía unos pantalones también negros y una camisa gris con los primeros botones desabrochados y llevaba zapatos negros.

—**Ustedes malditos...** — Laxus los estaba maldiciendo en silencio.

El rubio llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, camisa azul y zapatos marrones.

—**Ahora ustedes no se quejen** — dijeron a la vez los otros tres magos.

Los dragones simplemente les gruñeron de manera infantil sentados sobre el sillón de la sala. Los demás simplemente suspiraron.

—**Si bien quiero dinero fácil y también un sirviente personal por lo que me queda del mes** — dijo Jellal rascándose la cabeza —, no dejare que ustedes bastardos dejen plantados a las chicas.

Los Slayers volvieron a gruñir.

—**Tengo una duda** — dijo Gray de repente —** ¿Por qué se retractaron en un solo día?**

Los demás se miraron entre sí, luego se lo pensaron un momento, para después responder.

—**No sabemos** — dijeron los dragones al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los magos suspiraran.

—**Como sea...** — dijo Jellal frotándose la palma de la mano contra la cara, luego miró el reloj, eran las 7:45 de la noche.

Se dio cuenta de que los muchachos tenían 15 minutos. 15 putos minutos para ir a los hogares de sus respectivas citas y llevarlas a... momento...

—**Oigan** — dijo el Fernández llamando la atención de los Slayers — **¿A dónde carajo se supone que las llevaran?**

Gray y Elfman se sobresaltaron, luego miraron a los dragones, los cuales estaban pensativos. Los otros tres presentes los miraron curiosos.

—**No tenemos no idea **— respondieron los Slayers haciendo que los demás se quedaran en blanco.

—**Se puede ver que son bien inútiles** — comentó Lily.

—**Aye...** — dijo Happy pesadamente.

Los Slayers se pusieron de pie, sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

—**¿Qué? **— preguntó Laxus incrédulo —**. Ya debemos irnos.**

—**Fairy Hills está cerca, pero de todos modos me iré dando prisa** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Estoy seguro de que Lucy se pondrá furiosa si llego tarde** — dijo Natsu para sí.

—**¿Tú? Yo tengo que ir por Mira, y si llegó un segundo tarde... **— Laxus empezó a quejarse.

—**Hable por ustedes **— dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos —**. Yo tendré que pasar por la seguridad de Titania para poder ver a la enana, y ella seguro que no me dejara pasar ni por el pastel de fresas más grande del mundo.**

—**¿Por dónde debería entrar? **— se preguntó Natsu para sí —** ¿Por la puerta o por la ventana?**

—**¡SOLO VAYANSE DE UNA VEZ!** — explotó el peliazul conocido como Jellal, sobresaltando a todos.

Los Slayers miraron confundidos al Fernández, después simplemente se retiraron.

Elfman y Jellal suspiraron.

—**Estos hombres...**

—**Sus citas de seguro saldrán del asco** — dijo Jellal.

—**Sí, sí... **— dijeron Lily y Happy.

—**No, porque nosotros lo evitaremos** — dijo alguien más presente en la habitación.

Los demás se giraron a ver a Gray, y al hacerlo, se quedaron completamente en blanco al mismo tiempo que sus frentes se pintaban de azul. El Fullbuster de seguro había perdido la cabeza. Era lo más lógico y lo más razonable en esos momentos. Debido a la confusión de la cita y a los estragos que provocaron los Dragón Slayers a la hora de arreglarlos, de seguro se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Seguro. Ya que, ahora mismo el ojinegro estaba vestido de arbusto. Se había puesto un traje de arbusto que al parecer apareció de la nada.

—**Nosotros los seguiremos, y evitaremos que la ciudad salga destruida** — dijo Gray como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera de lo más normal.

Los demás parpadearon, debido a que había dicho "Nosotros".

—**¿Eh?**

—**Sí **— dijo el Fullbuster con simpleza —**. Aquí también tengo trajes para ustedes.**

De la nada aparecieron cuatro trajes más, los cuales estaban en las manos de Gray. En la mano derecha tenía un traje mediano y el otro más grande, y en la otra mano otros dos más pequeños.

—**Pónganse esto rápido. Debemos seguir a esos idiotas **— volvió a decir Gray como si ponerse unos trajes de arbustos a comienzos de la noche fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los presentes se miraron.

—**No me jodas** — dijeron Lily y Elfman al mismo tiempo.

—**Yo no me pondré eso** — dijo Jellal.

Gray arqueó la ceja.

_Diez minutos después..._

Los tres hombres y los dos exceeds estaban fuera de la casa de Laxus. Dos los hombres y los dos exceeds con cara de pocos amigos, el hombre que quedaba con un aura de victoria. Todos, vestidos de pies a cabeza con trajes de arbustos.

—**No eres un hombre de verdad, Gray** — dijo un peliblanco por lo bajo.

—**¡Como sea!** — exclamó Jellal ya harto —**. Este idiota tiene razón** — dijo refiriéndose a Gray —**. Debemos seguir a esos idiotas y evitar que la ciudad sea destruida por su culpa. Gray, tú junto con Happy sigan a Natsu, yo seguiré a Gajeel junto con Lily **— el peliazul miró a Elfman —**. Elfman, a ti te ha tocado lo más difícil. Debes seguir a Laxus.**

—**¿Por qué lo más difícil? **— preguntó Gray mientras Elfman asentía.

—**Pues, conociendo a Laxus, y sabiendo lo **_**considerado **_**que es, no podemos dejar que haga enfadar a Mira** — explicó el Fernández.

—**¿Ustedes no están en la misma situación? **— preguntó Elfman confuso.

—**Es que las citas de Gajeel y Natsu no son conocidas como "La demonio", amigo** — dijo Jellal con sorna.

Los demás se quedaron callados un segundo, hasta que después suspiraron pesadamente.

—**Bueno, ahora sí **— dijo Jellal con decisión —**. Les deseo suerte a todos, esta será una larga noche.**

.

.

.

Gajeel caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, aunque claro, eso solo era apariencia. Ya que por dentro el Redfox estaba sufriendo una crisis mental, como una mezcla de preocupación y nerviosismo.

Si bien hace tiempo que el cabeza de hierro se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Levy McGarden, nunca los hubiera aceptado o los hubiera dicho en público. Lily se enteró pues era más que obvio cada vez que el Redfox la devorada con la mirada cada vez que estaban el gremio. Además, el exceed también había escuchado al pelinegro pronunciar el nombre de la peliceleste entre sueños, y no es que fuera lenguaje apto para todo el mundo. Además que Gajeel siempre insistía en ayudar a la enana cada vez que podía, aunque el Redfox lo hacía de la manera más disimulada posible. También se notaban los celos cada vez que los miembros de su equipo empezaban a alabarla. Eso y muchas cosas más hacían evidente los sentimientos de Gajeel hacia Levy.

Y para colmo, ahora debía tener una cita con ella. Una cita de la cual había estado muy seguro al principio, pero ahora esa seguridad se había desvanecido por alguna razón. Se sentía nervioso y algo ansioso. No sabía ni adonde la llevaría ni de qué temas hablarían. Pero claro esos eran temas que se decidían antes de invitar a alguien a salir, pero Gajeel obvio que no pensó en eso. Simplemente la invitó a salir, y era patético que en un simple día se arrepintiera por completo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No quería ser el esclavo no de Jellal, ni de Gray y mucho menos de Elfman. Así no más debía correr el riesgo de que Levy ya no le volviera a hablar para poder salvar su orgullo, lo cual era algo estúpido. Ya que si Levy no le volvía a hablar, su vida ya no tendría sentido. Caería en la depresión absoluta y moriría, y eso no era algo muy grato de pensar.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando llegó a la entrada de Fairy Hills. Miró el arco de la entrada un momento, luego miró alrededor. Como vio que no había nadie que vigilara la entrada, decidió poner un pie en el patio del dormitorio, pero de la nada apareció una presencia mejor conocida como Titania.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **— preguntó Erza haciendo que Gajeel se sobresaltara.

—**¿E-eh? Ah... eso... es... **— por alguna razón Gajeel se puso inevitablemente nervioso.

—**Responde** — demandó Erza.

Gajeel estaba a punto de balbucear otra cosa, pero alguien lo detuvo.

—**Tranquila, Erza** — dijo esa persona **—, vino a verme a mí.**

Gajeel y Erza se giraron para encontrar a Levy en el jardín de Fairy Hills. Erza se sorprendió un poco al ver la apariencia de Levy, pero en cambio, a Gajeel, casi le da un infarto.

Levy estaba allí de pie, vestida en un vestido de color blanco con detalles azules. Llevaba una diadema de color plateado con una flor de adorno. Se había maquillado con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y se había rizado las pestañas, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más grandes y adorables.

Gajeel se quedó con cara de idiota un momento, pero una pequeña piedra salida de los arbustos le cayó en la cara, lo que lo volvió a la realidad. A Erza la sorprendió un poco, pero decidió investigar ese arbusto en un rato.

—**Eh...** — Gajeel decidió hablar de una vez —**... sí... ya vámonos...**

Levy simplemente asintió feliz. Después se acercó a Gajeel, pasando al lado de Erza. Gajeel la miró, e instintivamente le pasó su brazo. Levy lo miró a él, primero dudó un poco pero después tomó el brazo el brazo del Redfox del cual se aferró fuertemente. Después de eso, ambos dejaron Fairy Hills, bajo la curiosa mirada de Erza.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo Erza para sí.

Escuchó un sollozo al lado de ella.

—**Me siento orgulloso...** — decía Lily vestido de arbusto mientras estaba escondido detrás de uno.

—**Esto será un desastre y lo sabes** — dijo Jellal al lado suyo de brazos cruzados, también de brazos cruzados.

Erza miró a ambos.

—**Hey ¿Qué está pasando? **— preguntó la Scarlet.

Ambos magos la miraron.

—**Todo es culpa de este gato** — dijo Jellal señalando a Lily.

—**¡¿EHHH?!**

—**Como sea, te explicó luego** — le dijo Jellal a Erza.

Luego volvió a meterse en el arbusto y desapareció, pero antes sacó una mano y se llevó a Lily con él, dejando a una Erza sola y más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

.

.

.

Laxus se dirigía a la casa de Mira de una manera tranquila, o al menos eso aparentaba. Porque en realidad, estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso. Laxus siempre fue un hombre serio, pero cuando se trataba de ciertos temas podía cambiar su forma de ser de una manera extraordinaria. Y uno de esos temas eran los amorosos. Como Mira por ejemplo.

Estaba por salir con Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss "La demonio". Una de las más poderosas y peligrosas mujeres del mundo mágico. O al menos así era conocida. Todo por culpa de Lily. Estaba a punto de salir con esa mujer por culpa de ese condenado gato. Pero, tampoco es que le disgustara tanto la idea. Desde hace poco tiempo se había interesado cada vez más en Mira, pero no lo aceptaba, todavía. Lo que le disgustaba de la idea de su cita, es que Laxus sabia y reconocía que él podía ser muy, muy desconsiderado, y no sabía controlarse. Sabía que era como pedirle a Natsu que deje de ser tan idiota, y eso era imposible. Por lo que le preocupaba que pudiera decir algo que saque el ya muy conocido malgenio de Mira. Y no, él no quería pagar por las reparaciones que pudiera recibir la ciudad. No, él definitivamente no quería eso.

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio llegó a la casa de la Strauss.

Miró la construcción por un rato. Miró el piso, luego la casa de nuevo. Luego alrededor. Pensó en empezar a correr como un completo marica, pero luego pensó en sus compañeros, que estaban pasando por lo mismo, y seguramente estaban haciendo lo mismo, y él no quería ser uno más del montón. Así que dio media vuelta, se acercó a la puerta y empezó a tocar. No tardaron en contestarle. Y con eso nos referimos a que alguien abrió la puerta. Y cuando eso pasó, Laxus se quedó completamente helado. No helado como Gray, pero sí helado.

Mira salió por la puerta de su casa, y se veía completamente hermosa. Llevaba una blusa blanca con escote, y falda negra con zapatos plateados. Se había desatado la colita que siempre llevaba en la frente y había dejado que sus mechones cayeran sobre su frente. Dos de los mechones que estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza estaban sujetos por atrás de su cabeza, formando una media cola con su blanco cabello. Se había delineado ligeramente los ojos y rizado mejor las pestañas. No se había colocado ningún tipo de rubor que pudiera estropear el tono blanco de su piel. Por alguna razón sus ojos azules resaltaban más que nunca. Se veía tan hermosa –más que de costumbre– por lo que Laxus se había quedado, helado.

—**Buenas noches** — dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

—**B-buenas noches... **— dijo Laxus como un completo idiota.

Una roca salida de quien sabe dónde le llegó a la mejilla, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Laxus se sobresaltó y Mira no pareció notarlo, pues no dijo nada.

Ese golpe hiso a Laxus reaccionar.

—**Ahh...** — dijo al aire — **¿Ya nos vamos?**

Eso fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

—**Sí** — respondió Mira sin molestia alguna.

Bajó las escaleritas de la entrada de su casa para llegar al lado de Laxus, quien le extendió su brazo rápidamente. La Strauus lo miró y sonriente tomo el brazo del rubio, quien se reconfortó un poco con eso. Después ambos salieron del lugar bajo la mirada de una peliblanca que estaba en el primer piso de la casa, mirando a ambos como se iban por la ventana.

—**¿Será una buena noche? **— le preguntó Lisanna al arbusto cercano a la ventana.

—**¿Quién sabe...? **— respondió este.

Lisanna sonrió un poco.

—**Bueno **— dijo la peliblanca —**, en ese caso te deseo buena suerte.**

El hombre vestido de arbusto presente se puso de pie.

Elfman le mostró una confiada sonrisa a su hermana pequeña, después de eso se fue cautelosamente. Momentos después Lisanna suspiró con algo de pesadez. Sabía que esa iba a ser una larga noche.

.

.

.

Natsu miró el edificio y pensó, entrar por la puerta, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, o por la ventana, que algunas veces consideraba su pasatiempo favorito.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de pensárselo, que en realidad solo fueron unos miserables minutos, decidió ir por la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de madera que estaba en la entrada del edificio, y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo de la parte de adentro. Vio que no había nadie, por lo que siguió adelante. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso y encontró la puerta del departamento de Lucy. Dio un ligero toque sobre la madera de esta, y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

Como nadie lo hacía, volvió a tocar, pero esta vez decidió seguir tocando la puerta hasta que alguien decidiera responderle, y eso pasó pero minutos después.

—**¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! **— se escuchó la voz de Lucy desde dentro del departamento haciendo que Natsu se sobresalte.

La rubia abrió la puerta deprisa, sorprendiendo notablemente.

Lucy llevaba puesta una falda blanca corta con una blusa escotada de color negro. Tenía el cabello húmedo y suelto, con varios mechones de pelo cubriendo su rostro.

La Heartfilia miró a Natsu sorprendida, debido al atuendo que llevaba, y decido a la hora que había llegado.

—**¿Quién lo diria? **— dijo Lucy con una media sonrisa —**. Llegaste a tiempo.**

Natsu simplemente asintió algo sonrojado.

—**Pasa **— dijo invitando a pasar al Dragneel —**, de todas maneras me falta un momento para terminar de arreglarme.**

Natsu siguió a Lucy hasta dentro del departamento, y se dispuso a esperarla en la sala, cosa que nunca había hecho, y cosa que también sorprendió a la rubia. También se dio cuenta de que Natsu había entrado por la puerta y no por la ventana como acostumbraba hacer. Lucy sonrió un poco, luego se metió al baño para terminar de arreglarse, sin darse cuenta de que Natsu la estaba viendo desde su asiento en la sala. La perdió de vista cuando entró en el baño.

El Dragneel suspiró, luego pensó en lo que había dicho Lily. Que babeaba por Lucy, lo cual era prácticamente cierto. Y no solo eso. Él soñaba y babeaba por Lucy. Hacía de todo por pensar en Lucy. Simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Y era mucho peor si esa persona con la que soñabas en las noches era tu mejor amiga y compañera de equipo, con la cual hacías misiones muy, muy seguidamente. No esa no era una vida fácil para el pelirosa.

Hace tiempo que había aceptado sus sentimientos por la Heartfilia, al igual que hace tiempo su _inocencia _se había ido al carajo, y él lo sabía muy bien, por lo que cuando estaba con sus compañeros fingía una inocencia absoluta, la cual si era creíble porque nadie le había comentado absolutamente nada. Además, él ya había decidido resolver la situación por su cuenta. Pero consideró una gran suerte que lo obligaran a invitar a Lucy, ya que él no estaba haciendo ni mierda…

Escuchó como Lucy salía del baño. La miró, y se sobresaltó un poco y también se sonrojó levemente.

La rubia se había delineado un poco los ojos haciéndolos más grandes y haciendo que la chica se viera un tanto más adorable. Se había recogido el cabello y había dejado dos explosiones a ambos costados de su rostro. Le estaba una mostrando una leve sonrisa a Natsu.

—**¿Qué tal? **— preguntó Lucy pidiendo la opinión de Natsu.

Este trago duro.

—**Ah... Etto... pues** — titubeó un poco —**... bien... linda como simpre.**

Después de decir eso se quedó rojo como tomate, igual que Lucy quien se sobresaltó un poco. Ambos miraron a lados opuestos por un rato, ambos severamente sonrojados.

Pero después de que pasó una eternidad, Lucy fue quien decidió hablar primero.

—**Entonces... ¿Ya nos vamos?** — preguntó ella apenada.

El pelirosa asintió ligeramente.

Lucy empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras Natsu se levantaba y la seguía. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron a la calle. Después empezaron a caminar a donde supuestamente iba a ser la cita. Todo eso pasó en absoluto silencio. Ninguno de los dos se dispuso a hablar.

Dos arbustos –uno más pequeño que el otro– estaban en frente del departamento de Lucy, y ambos presenciaron como la pareja de magos había salido del gremio. Notaron la actitud penosa de cada uno.

—**Rayos** — dijo Gray poniéndose de pie con su traje de arbusto —** ¿Qué habrá hecho ese idiota para que estén así?**

—**Conociendo a Natsu...** — dijo Happy lamentándose.

Alguien se acercó a la escena.

—**¿...G-Gray-sama? **— dijo una chica de cabellos azules que casualmente pasaba por allí.

El aludido se sobresaltó, al igual que su compañero, solo que a él no lo recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—**¿Gray-sama? **— preguntó Juvia acercándose.

El Fullbuster tragó duro y dio media vuleta.

—**J-J-Juvia...** — dijo temeroso —** ¿...Q-que haces por aquí?**

—**Juvia pasaba por aquí y los encontró a ambos** — explicó la Loxar — **¿Por cierto, que hacen vestidos de arbustos?**

Gray se quedó medio tieso por alguna razón, por lo que Happy decidió responder.

—**Natsu y Lucy tienen una cita, y nosotros estamos vigilando a que no haga alguna locura** — explicó el pequeño gato.

Juvia parpadeó.

—**Natsu-san... y Lucy-san... ¿En una cita? **— preguntó confundida.

Los otros dos asintieron.

Juvia se quedó pensativa un momento, bajo la mirada de los magos. Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de la peliazul. Luego miró sonriente a los muchachos.

—**En ese caso...** — dijo — **¡Juvia les ayudará! **

La chica en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se había vestido de arbusto, caso que dejó boquiabierto a Happy, quien se preguntaba de donde rayos había sacado el traje, pero luego suspiró con pesadez.

—**Si eso ayuda a que terminemos más rápido esto...** — dijo el exceed lamentándose.

—**O no, Happy** — dijo Gray —**, esto recién está comenzando.**

Y tenía mucha, mucha razón.

* * *

.

.

.

**S**oy una rata. Una vil, indeseable, condenada e irresponsable rata. No tengo el derecho absoluto a vivir, eso ya lo sé, como sé que un "Lo siento" no bastará para compensarlos, así que pueden insultarme y decirme lo que quieras a través de un review :l Pero la cosa es que ya les traje el episodio :D

**L**a próxima vez no me demoraré tanto porque estoy de vacaciones, las cuales empezaron hace añoooooos, pero también me mudé de casa, por lo que no tengo internet :C y ahora recién consigo un poco porque estoy en la casa de mi tía ._. La cosa es que no sé si podré actualizar este año. El problema del internet me tiene loca D: así que, solo por si acaso… feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo adelantados ewé, solo por si acaso, sino lo volveré a decir en el próximo capitulo CX

**D**ejen sus reviews y si quieren hablar directamente miren mi perfil que allí hay dos cuentas de Facebook por las cuales podrán hablarme libremente. Pero eso sí, avisen para aceptarlos c:

**C**on eso me despido!

**C**uídense!

**L**ayla Redfox fuera~!

**:**3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cita con Dragón Slayers**_

.

.

**Parte III**

Natsu se quedó callado, maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo que había dicho. Notó que Lucy estaba callada también, de seguro avergonzada. Avergonzada por lo que había dicho. A lo mejor algo alagada, pero más avergonzada. Natsu había olvidado por completo que la rubia era fácil de avergonzar, al igual que ofender, enojar, frustrar... pero el punto era que su cita estaba triste. Y eso no estaba bien.

—**Sabes... ya sé a dónde iremos esta noche** — dijo sin pensar, llamando la atención de la rubia.

—**¿Eh? ¿A dónde? **— preguntó ella.

Natsu se hizo el que pensaba.

—**¿A que... restaurante has deseado ir desde hace meses? **— le preguntó en tono infantil.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—**No me digas que... **— dijo mientras el pelirosa asentía repetidamente.

—**Sí, y no te preocupes. La cena sale por mi cuenta** — dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Lucy primero se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y siguió caminando al lado del pelirosa, quien ahora estaba feliz.

Unas tres personas se asomaron por una pared cercana.

—**Él dijo que no tenía nada planeado... **— decía Gray al aire.

—**Aunque conociendo a Natsu-san... seguro se le ocurrió de la nada...** — dijo Juvia.

—**Aye...** — concordó Happy.

—**Pero si eso ayuda a que salga bien la cita con Lucy-san, Juvia cree que estará bien** — dijo la peliazul.

—**Sí... tienes razón** — dijo Gray afirmando lo que decía la Loxar.

Ella rio maliciosamente para sus adentros.

"**Si Natsu-san y Lucy-san quedan como pareja"** pensó **"Juvia ya no tendrá que preocuparse por si tiene una rival en el amor"**

La peliazul no se dio cuenta de que se había encogido y ahora estaba emitiendo un aura de victoria, asustando a su compañeros.

—**Hey, Juvia... **— dijo Gray medio asustado — **¿estás bien?**

—**¡Por supuesto! **— respondió la peliazul como si nada.

A los otros dos se les bajó una gotita de sudor tras sus nucas.

—**Como sea** — dijo Gray —**, hay que seguirlos.**

Sus compañeros asintieron.

.

.

.

Laxus le acomodó primero la silla, después se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña a Mira para que se sentara. Ella sonrió y se acercó. Cuando se sentó Laxus la ayudo nuevamente con la silla. Después el rubio se ubicó al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó al frente de la albina. Mira observó el alrededor.

—**Conseguiste un buen lugar** — dijo haciendo que Laxus sonriera —**, aunque parece de improviso.**

—**¿Qué te puedo decir...? **— dijo el DS de rayo vacilante.

El restaurante que había escogido estaba casi lleno, y la única mesa en la que podían sentarse estaba en el patio delantero. Tuvieron que sentarse en una mesa cerca a la entrada y cerca a otras parejas que había alrededor.

—**Aunque no me sorprende... viniendo del nieto del maestro...**

—**Hey **— dijo Laxus —**, no creas que siempre dependo del viejo ¿Quién crees que paga la renta de la casa donde vivo?**

—**¿Quién la compró en primer lugar? **— le preguntó Mira con una risa quisquillosa.

Laxus parpadeó.

—**¿Qué vas a pedir? **— dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba la carta del menú —**. Puedes sentirte libre de pedir lo que quieras.**

Mira rio un poco.

—**Está bien...** — dijo mientras veía el menú, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Laxus se le quedó viendo durante un rato. Por alguna razón las luces que iluminaban el patio delantero caían todas sobre Mira, detallando cuidadosamente cada una de sus hermosas facciones, por lo que el DS del rayo se quedó medio hipnotizado. Mira lo notó, por lo que le sonrió. El rubio se sonrojó, y escondió su sonrojo tras la carta y miró a otro lado. Mira también notó eso, pero simplemente se quedó callada y sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

.

La peliceleste se quedó viendo el lugar impactada, sorprendida y sobretodo conmovida. Y esa clase de actitud hacía que su cita se impacientara.

—**Hey, enana **— dijo Gajeel con firmeza — **¿vas a entrar o no?**

Levy dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, quien ya estaba dentro del lugar. El edificio era lujoso, iluminado por varias luces que parecían ser un tanto escandalosas, pero también tenía un toque que le daba tranquilidad. La pequeña fue al lado de Gajeel, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Cuando entraron, se dieron con la sorpresa de que el lugar estaba repleto. A duras penas encontraron una mesa en el centro del lugar rodeados por mucha, mucha gente. La presencia de todo ellos hartaba un tanto a Gajeel, y se puso peor cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie los atendía. Miró por todos lados esperando encontrar a algún mozo que apuntara el pedido de los dos, cosa que hizo que Levy se ponga un poco nerviosa. Sería un problema intentar controlar a un dragón molesto, eso sí que sería un problema.

—**¡HEY! ¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE VENIR A ATENDERNOS?! **— exclamó finalmente el Redfox.

Todos los presentes miraron en dirección a la mesa donde estaban, por lo que a Levy la recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Un hombre en traje de estatura media se acercó temeroso a la mesa de ambos. Tenía dos cartas en las manos, las cuales depositó en la mesa, se alejó unos metros rápidamente al sentir la mirada de Gajeel sobre él.

Ambos magos tomaron las cartas, todavía bajo las miradas de los presentes. Sin embargo, esas se esfumaron cuando Gajeel levantó ligeramente la vista, asustando a todo aquel que los estuviera viendo.

—**Enana ¿Qué vas a pedir?** — preguntó el moreno ya algo más calmado.

—**Hmm... Bueno, todo se ve bien pero al mismo tiempo todo está muy caro... **— dijo la maga viendo la carta del menú.

—**El dinero no es problema** — dijo rápidamente el DS de hierro.

Levy levantó la vista confundida.

—**¿Ah? **

—**Digo, yo te invité aquí** — explicó Gajeel —**, es justo que deba pagar toda la cena...**

Levy parpadeó. Pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió con una media sonrisa.

—**Gracias...** — dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Gajeel la miró. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Después volvió a ver la carta de la cena.

.

.

.

—**Humm... tal vez deba pedir esto... **— decía Lucy dudosa.

—**Lo que tú pidas estará bien, Luce** — dijo Natsu al frente suyo.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

—**Gracias, Natsu** — dijo ella todavía feliz, a lo que Natsu respondió con otra sonrisa.

Primero la había invitado a salir sin pedir nada a cambio. Ahora la llevaba al restaurante que había conocido meses atrás pero no había podido ir por sus precios endemoniadamente caros. Y ahora estaban allí, los dos. Sentados en una mesa en el balcón del restaurante, preparados para pedir lo que más les guste. Lucy no podía imaginarse algo mejor. Sin embargo, todavía algo dentro suyo que quería decirle al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—**Natsu...** — dijo suavemente llamando su atención —**... tengo algo que decirte.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Yyyy como dije estos capítulos iban a ser megasuperhipercortos, pero así es como se llevara a cabo la cita.**

**Si les gusto dejen sus reviews**

**Si no les gusto dejen sus reviews igual :D**

**Con eso me despido!**

**Layla Redfox fuera!**

**:3**

**.**

_**PD: olvidé mencionar esto en los otros caps... etto... este fic no tiene relación con ningún otro fanfic que haya hecho o haré en el futuro.**_

**.**

_**Ahora sí, adiós.**_


End file.
